leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-26869721-20170125163931/@comment-4091261-20170215222814
You ought to start a coup. I like coops, especially ones made for chickens. So since my icon is that of a chicken, you ought to start a coup against me. I argue that is underpowered, is crippled by his low innate stats on his abilities, and that is easily crippled by enemy itemization to a state of being just as manageable as . has low base damage. Who also has low base damage? . has more damage than innately. So since base damage is lower than a champion who has low base damage, has low base damage. shield is pathetic. Autoattacking him with a ranged champion is enough to take it down, and he needs to walk all around the place just to get it back up again. In which time, he can and will get zoned by the enemy. A combination of his low base damage and his pathetic shield makes it very easy for anyone to simply kite him down. He can only dash to you once every 10 seconds early on so his vulnerability to this is quite high. Every player has access to the turret early game, as such every champion can kite through freezing the wave around turret range. It takes him around 12 seconds to poke damage in the range of 20-80 early game. This means his poking DPS is 1.7-6.7 , i.e. absolutely pathetic. On top of being crippled by this tactic which can be employed by every single champion in the game, can have his scaling crippled easily through various items. These items being: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * What most of these items have in common is that they or the enemy. Think this strange? Well for those who don't know, scales off of movement speed and scales off of . The final two items are designed through the fact that he relies heavily on his ability to autoattack. Why? Simple, he has low innate stats on his abilities. Does he have tools to fight back? Yes. Is he even weaker when he does so? Yes. to fight back against all the . Great, now his knockups and stabby stabbing is pathetic for the early game, further thrusting him into the pool of endless despair. Stupendous armor penetration to fight back against all the ? Great, less of the other shit that he focuses on to quell the mages, assassins, and marksman who can actually kill him. With this ruthless subjugation, cannot overcome any enemy who employs a simple strategy available to everyone. The large variety of items to keep him in line ensures that even his scaling gains is stunted. If he tries to fight back against these items, he makes sacrifices in his power over the game, which in turn means he is underpowered. relies on being able to harass the enemy, despite his low damaging capability, early on. Just like . is easily countered by every single champion in the game that utilize simple strategies, just like . is underpowered and kept down despite his potential to be strong, just like . could make a turnabout if he had the chance to get strong, if he had the chance, just like . has a below average win rate, just like . can be useful, just like --but ends up not being useful, just like . is crippled by itemization to be in a state of being just like , just like .